


One more night (College AU)

by Historyworm40



Category: alexander hamilton the musical
Genre: College AU, Gen, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historyworm40/pseuds/Historyworm40
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton goes to a frat party with his friends Lafayette and Hercules to only end up separated by them. As he tries to leave he is met by none other than Thomas Jefferson himself. Will they end up fighting like always? Or will this one night change their feelings for one another?





	One more night (College AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story publishing in this website, I hope you enjoy it.

It was a regular Friday night at the New York University, where our beloved and tiny angry man Alexander Hamilton attended. He was a political science major student who only cared about studying and trying to reach for the top.Yet at this particular night, instead of studying at the comfort of his dorm, Hamilton was at a frat party dreading every moment of it. He was dragged by his friends Hercules and Lafayette who stated that Alex needed to “get out more" and to “take a break.” They really did mean well and were good friends who cared about Alex’s health, since most of the time his meals consisted of just coffee and sleepless nights. However, at this very moment, he hated his friends for they had left him stranded in the most crowded area of the house.

Alex was currently standing in the corner of the room that was filled with drunken students who danced to the blaring dubstep music in the background. He was a bit annoyed for every time he tried to called one of friends it always ended up either on voicemail (Lafayette's case) or they turn off their cellphone (Hercules’s case). After trying to call Hercules the 10th time, Alex finally gave up and sighed angrily, “No doubt he is probably fucking some girl by now.” thought Alex as he stared at the massive crowd of people dancing. “I’m going home by myself then, I’m not going to deal with this.” He finally moved from his corner and tried to get past the crowd. It was torturous for him, for it either ended up in being harassed by a drunk male or female student (in which he had to literally use his short height to hide in the crowd and then escape), or he was pushed around when they got too rowdy when the beat was about to dropped.

After 10 minutes of pushing and hiding he was able to escape from the room of drunken students, as he walked through the hallways he was a bit peeved when he saw a sea of couples making out on the hallway. Alex sighed heavily, “Are you fucking kidding me?” he thought as he tried to keep a calm composure and walk pass the couples. “Don’t these people know to have common decency in public, I swear some people are desperate for sex.” Yet even when he thought that he couldn’t help but blush. He would hear a couple moan as they kissed passionately with their bodies close together desiring for each other and couldn’t help the heat rising to his cheeks. I mean who can blame him, he was virgin who only kissed two people in his life, one being a female and the other a male. Alex, red-faced, quickly walked through the hallway looking down at the ground, for he didn’t want to be seen as a pervert, watching all these couples kiss. However, he failed to see where he was going and bumped into some hard surface and fell butt first onto the ground.

He rubbed his head as he heard the voice of the last person he wanted to see or hear at this moment, “Watch where you're going Hamilton” said Thomas Jefferson, or known to Alex as Mega Bitch. “You should watch where you're going Jefferson.” replied Alex with a glare. “I mean I would but if you weren’t so short I would have probably seen you walk by.” Thomas said with a smirk, in which only managed to dampen Alex’s already sour mood. “You know what I don’t have time for this.” He stood up and tried to walk pass him, Jefferson however, had other plans. “Not so fast Hamilton I won’t let you pass until you give me reason too~” Alex gave him a “really look” and simply bent down and walked pass him due to his short height. “I don’t have the patience nor the energy to deal with stupid Virginians.” Thomas simply smirked and walked into the crowd.

30 minutes later and Alex was still in the house, he either got lost or every time he would ask for directions they would give him either the wrong direction or were too drunk to respond. Fortunately, he was able to find and empty room where he could take a deep breathe and think of another way to find the exit. He sat on the bed and let out a sigh, “Okay, so calling my friends is out the question, asking for directions also failed. Now what to do?” As he mourn over his current situation, he heard a loud sound in the dark bathroom that was connected to the room. He panicked for a moment, “What the hell?” as he was about to leave the room he was quickly pinned to the wall by strong arms. He struggled and fought against his attacker, he was able to land a solid punch to the attacker to only hear a familiar groan. “My darling, not only do your words cause pain but so does your fist.” He laughed a bit at his known joke and Alex was still trying to regain his composure. “Why did he pin me to the wall? Is he drunk? I mean he doesn’t seem drunk since he had a decent amount of strength when he pinned me to the wall.” thought Alex as Thomas stood up.

“You know Alexander, all I wanted to do was to give you a little scare. It was suppose to be a joke.” he laughed more as Alex blushed. “Yep, he has to be drunk. He never calls me by my first name,” he thought. For Thomas always claim that Alex was a “peasant that didn’t deserve any rights to even be addressed by a name.” To tell the truth, Alex did have a little crush on Thomas but his feelings were quickly crushed when Thomas said things like that. He always had wondered what he had done to Thomas that make him hate him so much, but over time Alex began to hate Thomas too, for he had a major case of superiority complex. However, his feelings were still there no matter how much he hated Thomas, he still liked him.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Thomas pinned him to the ground, Alex let out a squeaked in surprise at he look into Thomas’s eyes. He had dark brown eyes that matched the fertile soil of the ground. His big, strong hands that intertwined with Alex’s hands felt soft, almost like velvet. Thomas had a smile on his face as Alex was a blushing madly, “His eyes are so beautiful, and his hands so warm.” thought Alex as he tried to calm his beating heart for it felt as if was about to burst out of his chest.

“Hey Alexander.” Thomas almost purr out, his eyes full of lust but with a playful look. “W-what?” replied Alex trying to sound stern but failed, “Since you hate me so much and I hate you too, let me do something that will make you hate me forever,” said Thomas. “What do you m-” Alex couldn’t even finish his sentence because of Thomas’s soft lips that connected with his in a surprisingly tender way. Alex’s eyes widen at the sudden action and tried to push him away but due to Thomas’s strength he couldn’t. He began to fall under the spell of the kiss and soon enough kissed him back. Thomas saw this and let go of Alex hands so that his arms would wrap around Alex’s hips and bring him closer to him.  
Alex then wrap his arms around Thomas’s neck wanting to deepen the kiss further. Thomas softly moan into the kiss for he could feel Alex grazing his teeth on his lower lip. He proceeded to lift Alex’s shirt slightly as he runs his hand on his back. Alex felt this and soon the spell he was under was broken and punched Thomas in the face. Thomas lets out a groan from the pain on his cheek and Alex took the chance to get up and run out of the room. As he ran throughout the house trying to find the exit, his body and mind couldn’t forget the events that just occurred. All he could think about was Thomas’s soft lips that were on his, his body still felt hot from where Thomas’s hands had touched. “What the hell was that? We kissed! Thomas Jefferson and I kissed!” he thought as he finally found the exit of the home.

He slowly went outside of the house and fell onto the soft grass, his hands covering his red face. “I can’t believe it...” he softly touched his lips, for he still felt Thomas’s lips on his. “Thomas do you think we can have one more night like this?” He quietly asked as he stayed sitting on the grass hoping that Hercules or Lafayette would find him there. With Thomas, he was still in the room, laying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling while his cheek was still throbbing in pain from Alex’s punch. He had to admit, for someone so small, Alex was much stronger than he thought. As he tried to ignore the pain from his cheek, he sighed, “Like always Alex you're too cute for your own good.” He whispered as he heard the door open to only see Madison, who was noticeably upset with him for leaving him alone in the living room. As James continued his rant Thomas simply looked out of the window to only see Alex talking with Hercules and Lafayette who had finally found him. The trio began to walk away as Thomas only thought, “To tell the truth I hope we get one more night like this so we can kiss again.”. He smirked a bit as him and James left to return to the party.


End file.
